bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 2
Part 2 (Scene: Belle's home: Basement) * Mickey: (voiceover) As we continue the story, Belle came home to see her father who's working on an invention. (Belle (Deema) finds her father named Maurice (Mr.Wahler) in the barrel.) * Deema: Papa? * Mr. Wahler: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit! (got out of the barrel) * Deema: Are you alright Papa? * Mr. Wahler: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk! (kicked the invention) * Deema: (laughs) You always say that. * Mr. Wahler: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work. * Deema: (smiled at her father) Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow... and become a world famous inventor! * Mr. Wahler: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time. (goes under the machine) Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today? * Deema: (hands him the clencher) I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd? * Mr. Wahler: (surprised) My daughter? Odd? * Deema: Yes. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to. * Mr. Wahler: What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow! * Deema: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and... Oh Papa, he's not for me! * Mr. Wahler: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. (finally fixes the machine) I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try. (pulls the lever and the machine started working like a charm and chops wood) * Deema: It works! * Mr. Wahler: It does? It does! * Deema: You did it! You really did it! * Mr. Wahler: Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair! (Scene: Outside of Belle's home) (Belle (Deema) watched as her father sets off with Phillipe (Dusty).) * Deema: Good-bye, Papa! Good luck! * Mr. Wahler: Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone! (leaves, riding on Dusty) * Mickey: (voiceover) As Belle's father and Phillipe sets off on their journey, they are at the woods and now lost in the middle of nowhere. * Mr. Wahler: (talking to Dusty) We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a... wait a minute. (lifts his lantern up to look at all the confusing signs) Let's go this way! * Dusty: (looks right and then left and tries to go left) * Mr. Wahler: (makes Dusty go right) Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time! (looks at the map, unaware of wolves watching them) This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around... and... (sees Dusty backing up) ...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out! (Dusty bumps into a tree where the bats flew out everywhere and ran near the cliff) Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's... back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. (gets bucked off by Dusty and sees him ran off) Phillipe! Phillipe? (sees wolves watching him and runs off until he stumbles upon a gate and tries to shake it open) Help! Is someone there? (sees the gate open and rushes in to close the gate) (After escaping from the vicious wolves, Maurice (Mr. Wahler) finds himself outside of a mysterious castle.) * Mr. Wahler: (knocks on the door and sees the doors open as he gets inside) Hello? Hello? (Scene: Mysterious castle) (As Maurice (Mr. Wahler) looks around in the castle, he's unaware of a candelabra named Lumiere (Gil) and a clock named Cogsworth (Nonny) watching.) * Gil: (whispers to Nonny) That old man must have lost his way in the woods. * Nonny: (whispers) Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away. * Mr. Wahler: Is someone there? (Then, the featherduster named Plumette (Molly) came in.) * Molly: What's he doing here Lumiere? * Gil: Well... * Nonny: Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word! * Mr. Wahler: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night. * Molly: (watched as Mr. Wahler looked around) Oh that poor thing. * Gil: (looked at Nonny) Oh Cogsworth, have a heart. * Nonny: (placed his hand on Molly and Gil's mouths) Shhhh!!!! * Gil: (rolled his eyes, burnt Nonny's hand and turns to Mr. Wahler with a smile) Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here. * Mr. Wahler: Who said that? (picked up Gil) * Gil: (tapped Mr. Wahler's shoulder) Over here! * Mr. Wahler: Where? * Gil: (tapped Mr. Wahler's head) Hello! * Mr. Wahler: (gasped as he dropped Gil, looking at him astonishingly) Incredible. * Nonny: (goes to Gil with Molly) Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy... (gets picked up by Mr. Wahler) * Mr. Wahler: (examining Nonny) How is this accomplished? * Nonny: (closed the front) Sir, close that at once, do you mind! * Mr. Wahler: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that... (sneezes) * Molly: (looks a little worried) Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. * Gil: (agrees with Molly and acts hospitable) Come, warm yourself by the fire. * Mr. Wahler: Thank you. (goes with Molly and Gil) (As Maurice (Mr.Wahler) follows Lumiere (Gil) and Plumette (Molly) to the fireplace, he is unaware of a shadowy figure watching them.) * Nonny: (tries to stop Mr.Wahler) No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. I demand that you stop right there! (gasps as he sees him sitting on the chair near the fireplace) Oh no, not the master's chair! (Then, there was a footstool (Bubble Puppy) came to comfort Maurice (Mr.Wahler).) * Mr.Wahler: (pets Bubble Puppy) Well, hello there, boy. (placed his tail on Bubble Puppy and sees a coatrack offering him a blanket and wrapped himself with it) What service! * Nonny: (starts to get ticked off) All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and... (gets run over by a teacart) (Then, a teacart arrived. And on the teacart was a teapot named Mrs. Potts (Avi's mother). She had a son named Chip (Avi), who was a teacup.) * Avi's mother: How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. * Nonny: (gets up) No! No tea, no tea!!! * Avi: (giggled as Mr.Wahler sips the tea) His moustache tickles, momma! * Mr.Wahler: (startled by Avi and looks at him with a smile) Hello. (Suddenly, the door slammed open and the fire went out, causing Lumiere (Gil), Plumette (Molly), Cogsworth (Nonny), Mrs. Potts (Avi's mother), Chip (Avi) and Maurice (Mr.Wahler) to cower in fear.) * Avi: Uh-oh. * Mr.Wahler: (whimpering in fear) (Then, the Beast (Goby) appeared to look around.) * Goby: (snarled) There's a stranger here. * Gil: (looked at Goby nervously) Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet... (his fire went out by Goby's roar and hides behind Molly) * Nonny: Master, I'd like to take this moment to say... I was against this from the start. (points to Molly and Gil) It was all their fault. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! (cowers under the rug as Goby roared again) * Goby: (turns his attention to Mr.Wahler) Who are you! What are you doing here? * Mr.Wahler: (backing away and stares at Goby) I was lost in the woods and... * Goby: (roared) You are not welcome here! * Mr.Wahler: (scared) I'm sorry. * Goby: What are you staring at?! * Mr.Wahler: (scared) Nothing! * Goby: (looked viciously at Mr.Wahler) So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you? * Mr.Wahler: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay. * Goby: I'll give you a place to stay! (picked up Mr.Wahler and carries him out of the room as Gil, Molly, Nonny, Avi and his mother watched) END of Part 2. Previous: Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 1 Next: Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 3 Category:Stories